Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rise of the Guardians is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Jeffrey, Jaden and their teams have joined forces with The Guardians: North (Santa Claus), Bunnymund (The Easter Bunny), Tooth (Tooth Fairy), Sandy (Sandman) and Jack Frost. Together, they must take on Pitch (The Boogeyman), Set, and some old foes from the past. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Zecora, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Queen La, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Turbo, Nigel, Thrax, Ashcan & Pete, Dr. Facilier will guest star in this. *In this Adventure, Jaden finally conquers his fear of Brron and his duel with him with the help of Jeffrey and his team. *By the end of the movie, Jaden's Team becomes the Guardians of Perseverance, and Jeffrey's Team becomes the Guardians of Justice. *Jaden writes a friendship letter to Princess Celestia in this Adventure. *Scrat will make several appearances in this movie. *A music video is planned for this. *Wreck-it Ralph and Rise of the Guardians are both animated films released in 2012. Scenes Collect the Teeth *Jaden: Hey, Jeffrey! Whichever team collects the most teeth wins!!! *Jeffrey: You're on!! *Jaden: *laughs* Prepare to eat Team Slifer dust!!! *Jeffrey: *smirks* Oh, yeah? *Jaden: *takes a tooth from underneath a kid's pillow* *Jeffrey: *snatches the tooth from Jaden* Guess who? *Jaden: Hey!!!! That's mine!!! *tackles Jeffrey for the tooth* *Jeffrey: Whoa!! *Jaden: *snatches the tooth back* *(Pikachu gets the tooth from Jaden) *Jaden: HEY!!! *Jeffrey: Go, Pikachu!!! *(Suddenly something fast swoops in and snatches the tooth from Pikachu) *Pikachu: Pika?! *Bartok: Thank you!!! *Batty: *yells as he swoops in and gets the tooth from Bartok* *(Everyone holds out their bag of teeth) *Tooth: Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies! *Diego: ...!!! Wait! Gifts? *Xion: Uh oh. *Tooth: ..... You guys have been leaving gifts, right? *Bartok: Um... well, not real gifts, but uh... gifts of warmth and affection! *chuckles nervously* *Jeffrey: *to Jaden* Did you leave a gift? *Jaden: ..... I...... forgot about that part.... *Xion: *gulps* *(Everyone else cringes from how they forgot to leave gifts) *Batty: Well...anyone got any gift ideas? *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* I have an idea!!! *(They're at a laundromat) *Scamper: This is your idea? *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* A great place to get loose change! *Jeffrey: *crosses his arms* Hm... *(Sandy takes a couple of coins from a machine and heads out) * Jaden Faces his Past *Jaden: I'm not afraid of you!!! *Pitch: *smirks* Maybe not. But I know what you ARE afraid of. *Jaden: ...!!! No... *Pitch: *smirks and throws black sand at Jaden* *(A vision from Jaden's past appears) *Ptich: Yes. That awful day when you lost your friends to the stars and you became the Supreme King. And even though you've concurred your fear of the Supreme King, you're afraid if an event like this will happen again. *Jaden: *pants in fear* *Jeffrey: *gasps* *Pitch: And you're worried that if if you lose your friends again, your anger will take control and the darkness will take control of you again. Maybe this will job your memory. *Jaden: NO!! Please!! Don't show this to me!! *(The memory starts) *Brron: Jaden! Because of your monsters attacks, the effect of my Wicked Canon Spell Card is now activated!! So bid your friends goodbye!! *(Three cards get taken out) *Brron: Hated! Anguish! Sadness! *(Present Jaden hyperventilates as he watches) *Hassleberry: *growls angrily* Hey!! Jaden!! How could you do this to all of us?! I guess we're not important to you as Jesse!! *Jaden (past): You're wrong! It's not that at all!! *Atticus: Than what is it?! You just gave up on all of us?! It's eating me up!! How could you send us away?! *Jaden (past): ...!! Alexis?! *Alexis (past): ...I thought that we were friends, but I was wrong... We don't matter and it's so sad to know that. *Jaden (past): No Lex... *(Present Jaden is about ready to cry from watching his most painful memory ever.) *Jeffrey: *to Pitch* YOU MONSTER!!! *(The memory shows Jaden's friends being added to the Wicked Canon and sent to the stars at the same time) *Jaden (past): *heart broken* Hassleberry...... Atticus........ Poor Alexis....... *(Present Jaden sheds a tear) *Pitch: And let's not forget that you wanted to get even with Brron so much that you let your anger take control of you and when you wanted to make things right, the Supreme King took control of you. *Jaden: That memeory has haunted me ever since... *sniffs* I don't want histroy to repeat itself... *Pitch: *smirks* Than you know what you must do. *Jaden: If Dueling is what got my friends sent to the stars that time.... I should give up Dueling forever. *Jeffrey: *growls* No! You know the real truth, Jaden! *to Pitch* Get away from him now! *Pitch: *smirks* Too late. He's made up his mind. *Jaden: *takes off his Duel Disk* It's for my friends' safety. *throws his Duel Disk to the ground* *Jeffrey: *jumps at Pitch and attacks him furiously* *Jaden: Jeffrey! Please! I did it for you and for everyone else! My friends were sent to the stars that time because of me and my Dueling. I can't let that happen again... I won't! *Pitch: Give it up, Jeffrey! Fear has won this time! *Jeffrey: Not while i still draw breath! *to Jaden* You may have given up on yourself...but i won't give on you. I know you regret the things you did in the past, but i think it's time you faced it and then put it behind you for good. *Jaden: Jeffrey... *Jeffrey: I won't let you give up, Jaden. What happened back then wasn't your fault. You know that. *Jaden: But it was... I was so focused and determined to find and rescue Jesse that I didn't think about everyone else... *Jeffrey: So you made a mistake. We all have. I know that you probably think I can't understand how it felt, but I DO understand. And you can't avoid this forever. Let us help you. *Jaden: *sheds a tear* I'm so afraid though... *Jeffrey: *puts his hand on Jaden's shoulder* We're here for you. *?????: We all are! *(Princess Celestia appears with the others) *Jeffrey: Guys! *Pitch: No!!! *Twilight: You're never alone, Jaden! *Pitch: Time to take this up a level. *uses his black sand to create a replica of Brron the Mad King of Dark World* *Brron: *laughs evilly* *(This scares Jaden more than anything) *Brron: I'm coming to get your friends, Jaden! They'll make excellent sacrifices for my Wicked Canon spell card!! *plays the card* *Jeffrey: *snarls* *Princess Celestia: NO!!! Leave him be!! *Jaden: Your highness.... *Princess Celestia: You may have awakened Jaden's fear, but now that we're here, we can protect him... from you!!! *unleashes a beam of magic at the Brron replica* *Brron: *screams as he's hit but laughs* Nice try!! But I'm not going anywhere 'til I get what I want!! And that's offerings I need for my Wicked Canon! And you will do just nicely!! All of you!! Now who should be the first?! *Jeffrey: *growls* You want Jaden? You have to go through me!!! *Jaden: *to Brron* No!! Don't hurt them!!! Please!! *Brron: And you, Jaden!! You're going to help with that! Just like the first time! *Applejack: Don't listen to him, Jaden!! *Jack Frost: We'll take him on! For you, Jaden!! *Brron: What's this?! You dare challenge me?! *Rainbow Dash: You bet we do! Put 'em up, put 'em up!!! *Jaden: No!! *stops them* I won't let you get involved!! *Brron: Unfortunately, you don't have a choice! And please don't forget. If YOU dare to attack me, than one of your friends gets placed in my Wicked Canon! And I think I"ll start with her!! *points to Alexis* *Alexis: *gasps* *Brron: Yes! Just like before! She was one of my offerings! And she will be one again! *laughs maniacally* *Xion: No! *Brron: Huh?! *Xion: *summons her Keyblade* Not this time! *Jaden: NO!!! *stops Xion* *Brron: *smirks* That's right, Jaden!! Cower in fear!! Because no matter what happens your friends are doomed!! They're destinies with the stars!!! *laughs* *Pitch: *smirks as he watches this* My plan is working. Jaden's too afraid to fight back because he's afraid he'll lose his friends again. *Jeffrey: Jaden!! You can't let Pitch win! Do you WANT to live in a world of fear?! *Beetles: It's a trick, Jaden!!! Pitch knows you won't fight Brron because of how he hurt you in the past!!! *Xion: If you don't face him, it's over for all of us! *Jaden: I don't know if I can... *Jeffrey: You have to. You can't keep running from your past forever, Jaden. I can understand your fear, but this is your chance to face this head on and make amends for what you did back then. Prove to them that you're not like the Supreme King! For Sandy * Facilier's bargain *Dr. Facilier: WAIT!!! No!! Don't smash that!!! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Dr. Facilier: STOP!!!! Wait!!! I'll give you whatever you want!!! Just don't smash that talisman!! *Jeffrey: Why shouldn't i?!? *Dr. Facilier: Because- ...! Because I can revive your friend for you!!! *Jeffrey: ...? What? *Dr. Facilier: I realize what I did back than was wrong. I never should've killed your firebug friend. But if you just handover that little talisman of mine, you can be reunited with him. * Jeffrey: *gasps quietly* * Jaden: ...! Jeffrey no!!!! Don't listen to him!!!! * (Dr. Facilier sees this and creates a think mist to block away the rest of the team. Jeffrey can't hear or see them now) *Jeffrey: ...!! *Dr. Facilier: Think about it Jeffrey. Doesn't he mean a lot to you? Doesn't his death still hurt you? *Jeffrey: ... *sighs sadly* *(A vision of Ray is created before Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Ray. *Dr. Facilier: *grins and holds out his hand for the talisman* *Jeffrey: ...I do miss Ray...*suddenly gets angry*...but i know he wouldn't want this. You caused too much suffering, Shadow Man! And it ends here!! *throws the talisman to the ground* *(Suddenly Facilier's shadow grabs the talisman) *Dr. Facilier: *laughs* Y'all should've taken up on my deal. Now you'll never see your friend again!!! *Jeffrey: *growls, then smirks* Yeah? Well, here's a message from him! * (Jeffrey summons his Keyblade and uses a flash of light at Facilier's shadow) * (Facilier's shadow drops the talisman which Jeffrey catches) *Jeffrey: FOR RAY!!! *smashes the talisman* *Dr. Facilier: NO!!!!! Noooooo!!!! *scoops up the broken pieces in his hand* *Jeffrey: *backs away a bit* *Dr. Facilier: How am I ever gonna pay back my debt?!? *(Suddenly, Facilier's "friends on the other side appear and start chanting) * Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1